regresaste
by lesly-radcliffe
Summary: ultimo capitulo! espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Era una de las tardes más oscuras que Hermione aya visto, las nubes completamente grises, que tapaban los rayos del sol, lo que era sumamente raro, ya que estaban a amediados de Junio...

Miro hacia abajo, la gente caminaba de un lado al otro, sin prestarle demasiada importancia al tiempo, muy ocupados con su propia vida como para prestarle atención a algo tan simple y sin importancia como el clima.

Pero desde hace unos días ella tenía tiempo asta para ver las hermosas nubes grises que desfilaban frente a sus ojos…

Caminaba de un lado al otro de su departamento, sintiéndose como león enjaulado, no tenia nada que hacer, cada libro de su biblioteca había sido leído por lo menos dos veces, su apartamento estaba completamente limpio, la comida esperaba caliente, obviamente por un hechizo, en la mesa, solo esperando por ella, pero no tenia hambre…

Podía escuchar a sus amigos dándole sermones sobre lo importante que era comer bien, sobre lo bueno que le hacia a su cuerpo y a su bebe...

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre…

Por eso es que estaba de vacaciones, ese era el final de su octavo mes, en cualquier momento podría nacer…

Harry y Ron parecían locos, no dejaban de visitarla a cada hora, asta en la noche, preguntando por algún dolor o señal… asta habían apartado una habitación en San Mungo! Todo para que ella no tuviera que esperar… asta parecían mas emocionados que ella misma por el nacimiento del bebe…

-que serás?- le pregunto a su bebe, desde que supo que estaba embarazada tomo la decisión de no saber que era, quería que fuera una sorpresa, se hizo los chequeos, pero nunca pidió saber el sexo de su bebe…

Checo el reloj, eran las 12:57 de la mañana, seguro que no tardarían en llegar, siempre la iban a checar cada tres horas, habían ido ambos a las 8 de la mañana, antes de entrar a trabajar, luego a las 11, y seguro que ya no tardaban de llegar

ellos la acompañaron en cada momento de su embarazo, desde que se entero asta ese momento y no dudaba que al nacer lo llenarían de amor y cariño, lo malcriarían a mas no poder, le consentirían cualquier cosa, le ayudarían en cualquier travesura, como los niños que seguían siendo por dentro…

Su sonrisa se hizo melancólica, recordaba todos esos momentos felices que tubo…

Por que tubo que ir? Todo lo que causo con su ida fue dolor, una angustia constante por saber que estaba bien, un nudo en la garganta que no había desaparecido desde el momento que supo que el se había ido, y todo era por culpa de el, pero haberse ido, por dejarla sola, por abandonarla cuando mas lo necesitaba…

el nunca supo que estaba embarazada, ni ella misma lo sabia cuando se fue, fue asta unas semanas después cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, todos esos mareos, cambios de humor, antojos, todo tenia que ver con una sola cosa…y tenia razón, cuando fue al medico a chocarse el le informo que estaba embarazada…

Ahora estaba sola en ese enorme departamento, el departamento el cual lo habían comprado ambos, en donde pensó compartir su vida con el, en donde pensó que ambos serian felices, pero asta ese momento lo único que había entre esas paredes eran recuerdos melancólicos, dolorosos, de los cuales a veces Hermione no quisiera acordarse, pero que estaban vivos como fuego en su mente…

Pero ahora todo se estaba saliendo de control, ella superaba su dolor trabajando, cuando estaba ocupada se olvidaba de su vida, se dedicaba 100 al trabajo, y no pensaba en el, pero gracias a que Harry y Ron le habían forzado a tomar unas vacaciones, todos esos recuerdos florecían a cada instante… ese era una de las pocas desventajas de que a los único a los cuales tienes que rendirle cuenta en el trabajo sea tu mejor amigo…

Entre ellos tres lidiaban con la jefatura de aurores, era un trabajo duro, pero entre los tres todo era mas fácil, pero por una maldita sugerencia que ella misma dio, todos los asuntos en los cuales no estuvieran deacuerdo se solucionaría por voto, esa fue su desgracia… fue vencida rápidamente y obligada a tomar vacaciones…

Ella no quería estar hay, sola , en donde sus recuerdos la asechaban a cada instante, en donde todo le recordaba a el, al único amor de su vida…

No podía creer que se había enamorado precisamente de el… la persona que mas odio durante su estancia en Hogwarts… pero no pudo evitarlo! había cambiado tanto! Se había vuelto uno de sus mejores amigos, pero el cariño se trasformo rápidamente en amor… el amor mas puro que nunca imagino sentir…

Pero el se había ido, un día desapareció de su vida, sin dejar nada mas que la mas hermosa de las noches, esa fue su despedida…

Se habían amado como nunca antes, de una manera en la que solo dos personas que se aman con todo el corazón pueden… a la mañana siguiente, cuando ella despertó, su almohada estaba fría, pero su perfume seguía en la habitación…

Casi 9 meses después ella estaba hay, siguiendo con ese recuerdo tatuado en su mente y en su corazón…

- por que no te puedo olvidar Draco Malfoy? Por que no te vas de mi corazón?- pregunto con angustia al aire, como si este pudiera responder a su pregunta

Fue entonces cuando alguien toco la puerta, se extraño un poco, ya que Harry y Ron siempre se aparecían en la mitad de su apartamento, pero tal vez al fin los regaños y sermones sobre "tocar antes de entrar" habían valido la pena

Camino asta la puerta, pero algo la detuvo, su bebe se estaba moviendo mucho, desde que se levanto sentía como se iba moviendo, pero ahora había pateado, pero se movía de una manera un tanto extraña, como dando vueltas…

No le tomo demasiado importancia y siguió caminando hacia la puerta…

- asta que aprendieron a tocar la…- pero no pudo acabar la oración, cuando tomo la manija de la puerta con fuerza, para evitar caer de la impresión…

Estaba soñando, tenía que ser eso! Si no fuera así Draco Malfoy estaría delante de ella en esos momentos…

_Continuara?_


	2. Chapter 2

Apretó la manija fuertemente para no caer, sentía que todo se movía a su alrededor, sentía el suelo temblar, empezaba a ver borroso y un dolor la estaba atacando en su vientre…

Draco se espero todo de ella menos eso, no sabia que hacer, la miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero parecía no reaccionar y eso lo preocupaba de sobremanera… que estaba pasando?

Todo paso muy rápido, tanto que no se dio cuenta de nada… lo único que sintió fue un fuerte ardor en su mejilla izquierda… que había pasado? muy fácil… Hermione le acababa de dar una cachetada…

Hermione- como pudiste!- le gritaba a todo pulmón mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos…- como pudiste dejarme sola! te fuiste! por que!

Pero Draco no sentía los golpes de Hermione, solo podía escucharla, su voz estaba contaminada con el dolor y angustia, no se atrevía a detenerla, dejo que se desahogara con el, el sabia que se merecía eso y mucho mas…

Hermione- me dejaste sola!- siguió recriminándole, pero ahora ya no lo golpeaba, solo se había apoyado en el, mientras que las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas- no sabes como me hiciste falta…- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, mientras se abrazaba a el, con lagrimas de felicidad recorriendo su rostro…

Draco sintió un gran alivio al oír esas últimas palabras, por un momento pensó que no lo perdonaría, pero todos esos miedos se esfumaron al escuchar su voz llena de alegría…

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, la beso como nunca antes lo había echo, con un amor tan profundo y sincero que jamás pensó que podía sentir por alguien, Hermione correspondió al beso haciéndolo mas profundo, mientras que solitarias lágrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro…

Un gemido de dolor hizo que Hermione se separara de Draco, se toco su vientre instintivamente…

Fue en ese momento en el que Draco se percato de_ "eso"… _sus ojos se abrieron tanto como podían, su boca se abrió de la sorpresa, mientras trataba de convencerse de que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinación, que su mente no le estaba jugando una broma pesada…

Hermione cerro los ojos al sentir como un intenso dolor volvía a ella… era un dolor indescriptible, único y sin igual que solo significaba una sola cosa… estaba apunto de tener a su bebe…

Hermione- Draco…- lo llamo entre gemidos de dolor- Draco por favor, llevame a un hospital…

Pero Draco no reaccionaba, seguía en su propio mundo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

Hermione- DRACO!- le grito, lo que lo hizo regresar- un hospital… YA!

Draco la tomo entre sus brazos y entro a su apartamento, ya que no se arriesgara que algún muggle estuviera por hay y los viera… ya adentro se transporto directamente a San Mungo…

Al llegar llegaron unas enfermeras, que al ver de quien se trataba la llevaron directamente a una habitación, ya dentro de la habitación la desvistieron y le pusieron solo una bata encima (claro que le pidieron a Draco que se saliera cuando lo hicieron!) y la acostaron en la cama, cuando por fin estuvo instalada en la habitación los dejaron dolor…

Hermione- Draco…- lo miro a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegaron, ya que había evitado su mirada desde el principio- tengo algo que tengo que decirte…

Draco negó la cabeza…

Draco- soy yo quien te debe una explicación…- la miro a los ojos, y luego de unos segundos empezó a relatar lo que había pasado- sabes por que me fui?- Hermione negó la cabeza- fue la única forma de protegerte… Lucius me amenazo la noche anterior a la que me fui… tenia que alejarme de ti o el seria capaz de cualquier cosa por separarte de mi…- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente- esa misma noche tome la decisión de irme, no quería arriesgarte, no podía imaginar mi vida sin ti, simplemente mi corazón dejaría de latir sin ti… - los ojos de Draco se ensombrecieron, y Hermione lo noto…-fueron los meses mas duros de mi vida, mi padre estaba conmigo todo el tiempo, no me dejaba ni un momento a solas… fue asta hace menos de un mes cuando tuve mi oportunidad… el al ver que no tenia planeado escapar empezó a dejarme solo, fue cuando planeé mi plan… le tendí una trampa a Lucius, y el cayo en ella, lo petrifique y lo lleve ante el ministerio… ahora el esta en azkaban, y fue cuando volví… no podía estar mas tiempo sin ti…

Hermione- yo… yo no sabia que estaba embarazada asta poco tiempo después de que tu te fuiste…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras hablaba- no sabes como me hiciste falta!- por instinto se abrazo a Draco, y el le devolvió el abrazo…

Hermione lo apretó mas a el al sentir una fuerte contracción… cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras un gemido de dolor invadió el cuarto…

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un hombre alto y un poco viejo, su cabello era color grisáceo, su mirada era bondadosa y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro…

¿?- siento interrumpir… pero parece que por fin el bebe va a nacer…

Hermione y Draco se separaron y miraron al doctor, Draco un poco desconfiado, mientras Hermione lo veía como su única esperanza…

Doctor- hola! Soy John Hermes, el ginecólogo de Hermione, e estado junto con ella todo el embarazo, para decir verdad fui yo quien le dio la dulce noticia…

Draco- soy Draco Malfoy- dijo dándole la mano al doctor con un poco de mas confianza…

Doctor- bien… déjame revisarte Hermione…- dijo mientras se ponía unos guantes esterilizados…

Draco casi se le echa enzima al doctor cuando este se inclino en la parte baja de la cama y metió la cabeza y las manos entre las piernas a Hermione… pero esta lo tomo fuertemente de la mano, tranquilizándolo un poco, pero eso no significaba que no lo mirara con ojos asesinos….

Doctor- vaya! 10 centímetros de dilatación!- decía con asombro mientras se quitaba los guantes y los tiraba a un bote de basura que estaba hay cerca (jeje! ya se! muy rápido! pero tenia que hacer las cosas mas rápidas! si no se iban a aburrir!)-desde cuando empezaste con contracciones?

Hermione- desde hace unos cuantos minutos…

Doctor- wow! Tuviste la mayoria de las contracciones sin dolor… eso me sorprende… vas muy bien Hermione! mas rápido de lo que esperaba… te duele mucho?

Como respuesta Hermione solo dio un pequeño gemido de dolor, mientras tomaba la mano de Draco fuertemente…

Doctor- bien, creo que te daremos la epidural ahora… y también te romperemos la bolsa, eso acelerará el proceso…

Hermione- lo que ustedes quiera… pero por favor… quitenme este dolor!

Doctor- esta bien… necesito que te sientes, por que la epidural te la tengo que poner el la columna vertebral…

Draco ayudo a Hermione a sentarse lentamente, el doctor se puso atrás de Hermione, saco un tipo varita, pero mucho mas delgada y fina, la coloco en la columna vertebral de la chica, y lentamente la varita se fue metiendo en su piel, pero Hermione ni lo sintió, ya que estaba en medio de una intensa contracción…

Cuando por fin salio la varita Hermione suspiro con alivio… sonrió tontamente mientras sentía como el sedante recorría todo su cuerpo, relajándola completamente…

Draco también sonrió, no le agradaba ver a Hermione sufrir y ahora la veía más tranquila y relajada…

Doctor- ahora lo que tengo que hacer es romper la bolsa…

Hermione se acostó de nuevo, y puso sus piernas en un tipo de sostenedores, en los cuales sostenía sus piernas, cada uno al en la punta de la cama, lo que mantenía las piernas de Hermione abiertas…

El doctor saco una varita normal y conjuro un recipiente que puso exactamente debajo de Hermione…

Doctor- bien, ahora vas a sentir una pequeña molestia Hermione, pero tienes que estar lo mas relajada posible…

Hermione asintió… poco después frunció un poco la boca, por la incomodidad que sentía, pero segundos después se pudo oír como agua caía directamente al bote que había puesto el doctor…

Doctor- bien, eso ayudara mucho a que el bebe salga mas rápido… ahora los dejare solos mientras me preparo…

Luego de que Hermione y Draco le dieran las gracias salio de la habitación dejándolos solos…

Pero no duro mucho ese momento, por que al siguiente la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando entrar a un chico pelirrojo y uno color azabache… ambos completamente preocupados por su mejor amiga… tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que el rubio se encontraba en la habitación…

Harry- Hermione! gracias a Dios que estas aquí!

Ron- fuimos a tu apartamento y no te encontramos!

Harry- pero quien te trajo?

Hermione- Draco lo hizo…

Ambos chicos voltearon instantáneamente hacia el chico que estaba al otro lado de Hermione, ambos con cara de sorpresa…

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, Hermione se sentía mas nerviosa que nunca, no sabia lo que podría pasar… conocía muy bien a sus amigos, pero en ese momento desconocía lo que ambos fueran a hacer…

Hermione- esto… y las chicas?- pregunto en un intento desesperado de que las cosas se volvieran menos tensas…

Harry- se quedaron, no saben que estabas aquí, pero ya les mande una lechuza, no tardaran en llegar…

Hermione- escuchen chicos… Draco…

Draco- solo quiero agradecerles- dijo extendiéndoles la mano a ambos, mientras ellos lo veían confundida…

Mientras Hermione y Draco permanecieron juntos, los tres mantuvieron una relación muy extraña, casi no se hablaban, y cuando lo hacían era con la mayor brevedad posible, ya que los tres mantenían todo en calma solo por Hermione, y por lo que ella significaba para ellos… pero nunca se dijeron alguna palabra tan sincera como en esos momentos…

Draco veía con un profundo agradecimiento a ambos chicos, por que aunque Hermione no lo digiera, sabia que ellos dos la cuidaron todo ese tiempo en el que el no pudo hacerlo, y no tenia manera de agradecerles…

Draco- quiero agradecerles por cuidar a Hermione todo este tiempo, por ser su apoyo y no dejarla sola…

Harry- no hay de que…- dijo estrechando su mano y sonriendo sinceramente

Ron- ella es nuestra hermana, no la íbamos a dejar sola…

Hermione sonrió como nunca, por primera vez veía que los tres chicos se llevaban bien, lo que nunca antes había visto…

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entro el doctor, ya completamente cambiado y con una de sus bondadosas y características sonrisas, alado de el venia una enfermera, igual que el doctor, ella venia cambiada y lista…

Doctor- Ron, Harry, que bueno que están aquí… yo que pensaba que no iban a llegar…

Harry/Ron- eso jamás!

Doctor- bien… déjame revisarte Hermione…

Todos guardaron silencio mientras que el doctor hacia su trabajo…

Doctor- creo que ya estas lista para pujar… bien, solo una persona se puede quedar, los demás se tendrán que salir y esperar afuera…

No tuvieron ni que preguntar, sabían la respuesta…

Harry y Ron salieron a la sala de espera, mientras que dentro de la habitación ya se estaban preparando para el nacimiento…

Doctor- bien, Hermione quiero que te acomodes…

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y estos en horas… Hermione seguía pujando, y pujando, pero el bebe salía muy lentamente

Doctor- bien Hermione, tienes que pujar con mas fuerza, tenemos que sacar al pequeño pronto, por que si no los latidos de su corazón empezaran a bajar y no queremos eso…

A Hermione le entro un gran temor… que pasaba si no podía? Si al final de cuentas no era capaz… miro con Draco con miedo, estaba asustada… pero se calmo al ver a Draco, el si estaba seguro, estaba seguro de que ella lo lograría… eso la lleno de fuerzas, el tener a Draco hay la tranquilizaba en muchas formas…

Doctor- bien Hermione, puja!

Eso hizo Hermione, pujo con todas sus fuerzas…

Doctor- muy bien Hermione! ya esta saliendo! vamos! un poco mas!...

Hermione cerro los ojos, concentrándose y pujando lo mas fuerte posible…

Cuando por fin oyó un llanto se dejo caer en la cama, con una sonrisa en el rostro y con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro…

Miro a Draco que estaba alado de ella… al igual que ella, lagrimas de felicidad salían por su rostro…

Doctor- es un varón! Felicidades! Son padres de un hermoso varón!... quiere cortarle el cordón?- le pregunto a Draco, este se acerco y le corto el cordón…

Fue entonces cuando vio a su hijo… ya estaba completamente limpio por un hechizo y ahora lo estaban cubriendo con unas mantas, para mantenerlo caliente…

Una de las enfermeras se lo dio, y Draco lo cargo entre sus brazos, el pequeño tomo uno de los dedos de Draco y lo tomo con fuerza, como si supiera quien es el, y por primera vez abrió sus hermosos ojitos grises, Draco se enamoro de su hijo, con una simple mirada lo amo mas que a su propia vida…

Hermione- Brian…- susurro mientras que Draco se lo pasaba a sus brazos y lo tenía en sus brazos por primera vez…

Draco- Brian Alexander Malfoy…- le susurro a Hermione al oído, a lo cual ella sonrió divertida…

Enfermera- necesito al pequeño por un momento, necesitamos pesarlo (si! ya se que eso se hace antes! pero no me pude resistir a la escena de Draco y el bebe!)- luego de tomarlo entre sus brazos se alejo de hay para pesarlo…

Draco- gracias Hermione… gracias por darme a este bebe… gracias…- repetía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

Hermione simplemente sonrió entre sus brazos

Draco- casate conmigo Hermione- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras sacaba una hermosa cajita de terciopelo y de ella sacaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso…- te lo iba a dar antes… pero por las circunstancias no se pudo…

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír mucho más…

Hermione- si! Si! Si!- repetía una y otra vez mientras se abrazaba a Draco…

Cuando por fin les regresaron a Brian dejaron entrar a todas las visitas…

Harry- con que tu eras el que me hacia correr a la tienda para comprar galletas saladas con mermelada de fresa!- dijo tiernamente mientras cargaba por primera vez a su sobrinito…

En la habitación también estaba Ginny, la señora Weasley con su esposo, Luna, Ron, Dumbledore y McGonagall, pero por algún motivo nadie menciono nada sobre Draco, todos actuaron con normalidad, lo que realmente agradecieron la pareja…

Brian Alexander Malfoy nació el 21 de Junio a las 3:02 de la tarde…

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se casaron el 29 de Julio, esa misma noche Draco se entero por su ahora esposa que estaba embarazada…

Continuara?

No se si continuarlo! Ustedes que dicen? Si lo hago será solamente un capitulo mas! Pero no se! Ustedes síganmelo!

Por cierto! Las fechas que puse… bueno, el 21 de junio es mi cumpleaños, y la hora es la misma en la que yo nací!

El 29 de Julio en el aniversario de mis papas! sip! Ellos se casaron el mismo día!

Pero no piensen mal! Ellos se casaron en el 89 y yo nací en el 90!

Bueno, eso es todo! Espero que me manden RR pa ver si sigo con esto y aki le paro!

Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Era una hermosa tarde de verano, el viento soplaba haciendo que las copas de los árboles se movieran lentamente…

El sol brillaba a todo su esplendor, lo mismo el corazón de una hermosa mujer que estaba en los jardines de su mansión, sus ojos color miel estaban brillando con una luz de felicidad, mientras se ponía un mechón de su pelo castaño y de chinos perfectos detrás de su oreja, mientras que este volaba libremente a causa del viento…

Dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos abrasándola por la espalda, pero se tranquilizo al reconocer esos hermosos cabellos dorados que se desordenaban a causa del viendo, mezclándose con los suyos…

Volvió su vista al hermoso paisaje que tenia enfrente, simplemente hermoso, era una de las partes que mas le gustaba de la mansión, se habían mudado hace algunos años, y desde entonces ese fue su hogar, que por primera vez se sentía lleno de luz y de vida, ya que durante decenas de generaciones estuvo llena de oscuridad y soledad, pero nadie creería que esa misma mansión fría y oscura se convertiría en una llena de vida y luz…

Draco empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de su esposa sobre el fino vestido color negro que tenia, simplemente lo volvía loco, no se cansaba de ella ni de su cuerpo, cada noche era tan intensa como la primera, su vida había cambiado desde que compartía su vida con ella, ahora tenia una razón para llegar a casa, anhelaba poder llegar a casa después de un día de trabajo y encontrarla tan cansada o mas que el, pero siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa…

Hermione cerro los ojos ante las caricias de su marido, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, disfrutando de todas esas sensaciones que le hacia sentir, se mordió el labio para ahogar un gemido…

- Draco… Draco por favor…- le rogó despacio, temiendo no aguantar mas y echársele a los brazos…

Pero al contrario de calmarse Draco intensifico las carisias, mientras acariciaba un seno sobre la tela, sintiendo como Hermione temblaba al simple roce…

- Draco… estamos a plena luz del día…- trato por todas las maneras de hacerlo entender

- no me importa…- le respondió al oído con una voz muy sensual y provocadora…

- los niños pueden bajar en cualquier instante...

Draco hundió su rostro en su cuello mientras paraba las caricias y simplemente la abrazaba…

Hermione dejo salir un suspiro, realmente aliviada de que hubiera parado, ya que si hubiera seguido por un segundo mas se hubiera olvidado de todo…

Ella volteo y lo miro a los ojos con una gran sonrisa mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo acercaba a ella para darle un intenso y apasionado beso el cual el no dudo en responder…

- te prometo que te recompensare esta noche…- le susurro Hermione, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro…

Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla directamente a su habitación…

- a que no!

- a que ti!

- a que no!

- a que ti!

Se oían gritos desde dentro de la casa, acompañados por pasitos que se acercaban mas y mas a ellos, Hermione y Draco se voltearon justo a tiempo para ver como un niño de unos cinco años salía a los jardines, dirigiéndose a donde ellos estaban, el niño era la idéntica imagen de Draco de chico, solo que sus ojos grises con sus iris castaños desprendian una completa ternura, su pelo completamente rubio caía graciosamente sobre su rostro, su piel era morena como la de su madre y traía ropa muggle, ya que era mucho mas cómoda que una túnica, atrás de el venia una niña de cuatro años, su pelito era igual de castaño que su madre, sus hermosos chinos caían por todo su rostro, tapándole un poco sus hermosos ojos grises, su piel era igual de blanca que la de su padre y traía un hermoso vestido color rosita pastel, ambos se acercaron corriendo a sus padres…

- mami! Verdad que Mía que no puede jugar con la escoba?- pregunto el niño cuando estuvo alado de sus padres…

- pedo yo ti puedo! Ya zoy una niña grande?- dijo la pequeña niña frunciendo el seño

- por que no le quieres prestar tu escoba a tu hermana?- pregunto Hermione viendo al niño con seriedad

- es que me da miedo de que se caiga!- argumento el niño cruzándose de brazos

- no me caído! papa ya me llevo en zu scoba! me llevo sta adiba de la caza y no me caí…- dijo sintiéndose orgullosa

- Draco Malfoy!- dijo Hermione viendo a su esposo con un poco de enojo- por que llevas a Mía en la escoba! Le pudo pasar algo!

- tranquila mione! No le paso nada! Aparte que tienen que empezar desde ahora para cuando entren a Hogwarts…

- pero si todavía falta tiempo para eso!

- pero desde mas pronto mejor!- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo…

- esta bien, Brian préstale tu escoba a tu hermana, pero llevense a Fofy y que los cuide

- esta bien mami- dijo el niño antes de tomar la mano de su hermanita y entrar juntos a la casa…

- y usted señor Malfoy…- dijo volteándose a ver a Draco directo a los ojos- como es eso de "entre mas pronto mejor"?

- pues eso! Desde más pronto mejor! Para que cuando entren a Hogwarts no les sea difícil entrar al equipo de Quiddicth!

- mmm… creo que tienes razón, deben de poner el nombre de Griffindor muy en alto…

- que? Dijiste Griffindor? Pondrán el nombre de Slytherin en alto!

- ellos entraran en Griffindor, como su madre

- no, en Slytherin, como su padre…

- Griffindor

-Slytherin

- Griffindor

-Slytherin

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos momentos y se empezaron a reír, se comportaban como unos niños!

Hermione paro de reír y miro fijamente a Draco que seguía riendo… al ver como Hermione ya no se reía el también paro de reír…

- sabes amor?- le pregunto Hermione a Draco mientras se acercaba a el y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos- te ves guapísimo cuándo te ríes…

- yo siempre me veo guapo- dijo con una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas Malfoy

Hermione simplemente negó con la cabeza, como si eso ya no tuviera solución y lo beso lentamente en los labios, haciendo el beso lento pero especial…

- te amo Draco- dijo sinceramente viéndola a los ojos

- yo te amo mas que a mi vida… gracias Hermione- dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- gracias por todo, por estar conmigo, y por los dos maravillosos hijos que me has dado…

- gracias a ti por amarme- le susurro al oído mientras se pegaba mas a el- no se que hubiera echo sin ti…

Luego ambos se sonrieron con amor y agarrados de la mano entraron de nuevo a la casa…

- te gustaría acompañarme a mi habitación Granger?- pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa…

- que tipo de mujer crees que soy Malfoy?- pregunto haciéndose la ofendida y siguiéndole el juego

- eres mi mujer- le respondió mientras subían las escaleras en dirección a su habitación…

- creo que te puedo dar un adelanto de tu regalo de esta noche…- dijo antes de entrar a su habitación y echar un conjuro antisonoro y cerrar la puerta con llave…

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron por primera vez para todos esos pequeños niños de primer año, quienes veían todo con sorpresa, timidez y algunos con miedo…

Todo seguía como Hermione lo recordaba, ella estaba alado de la puerta, en las sombras, viendo con una sonrisa todo el comedor, no había cambiado nada, los profesores eran los mismos, solo una que otra nueva cara, pudo ver a la profesora McGonagall caminando asta delante de los pequeños magos y brujas, su rostro seguía siendo serio y sin sentimientos, en la mesa estaba el directos Dumbledore, con una sonrisa bondadosa como siempre…

La selección del sombrero empezó, pudo ver como en las mesas los demás alumnos estaban más aburridos que nunca, una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro al recordarse a ella misma a esa edad, regañando a sus dos inseparables amigos por quedarse dormidos en plena selección…

El tiempo fue pasando, al igual que los niños, poco a poco fueron quedando menos niños, hasta que solo quedaron seis niños… los últimos… la profesora McGonagall leyó el nombre en el pergamino y no pudo echarle una rápida mirada a Hermione, la cual le sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa…

- Brian Alexander Malfoy!

Un niño de 10 años, su cabello rubio caia desordenadamente por su rostro, unos ojos grises y tez morena se levanto de su asiento, con valentía, sin demostrar el miedo que sentía por dentro, se sentó en el banco que estaba enfrente de toda la mesa y la profesora McGonagall le pudo el sombrero, el cual le cubrió asta los ojos…

Hermione sintió como su estomago se revolvía, estaba nerviosa, lo aceptaba, pero a la misma vez emocionada por saber la casa en la que quedaría su hijo…

Sintió una mano tomando la suya, miro a su lado, Draco la miraba con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió y se dieron un corto beso antes de volver su mirada hacia su hijo…

-GRIFFINDOR!- grito el sombrero, la mesa de Griffindor aplaudió, un poco confundida, ya que era la primera vez que algún Malfoy quedara en Griffindor…

- Mía Alexandra Malfoy!- dijo la profesora McGonagall…

Una niña con el cabello castaño rizado, sus ojos grises y con pocas pequitas en su rostro palido que la hacia ver mucho mas inocente de lo que era paso con una gran sonrisa, la cual atrajo a muchas miradas, era una niña hermosa, para tener solamente 10 años traía muchas miradas, cosa que ella sabia y por lo cual sonreía con un poco de coquetería, lo que hizo refunfuñar a padre y hermano…

- tranquilo Draco… salio a ti…- dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras la niña se sentaba en el asiento…

- sigo diciendo que esta muy chica para que entre a Hogwarts!- agrego el con el seño fruncido

- pero es lo mejor, a desarrollado sus poderes demasiado rápido, era necesario que la metiéramos a Hogwarts un año antes, tiene que aprender a controlarlos…

Draco ya no dijo nada, pero seguía con el seño fruncido…

- pero recuerda que Brian también estará en Hogwarts…

El seño de Draco desapareció al instante, Brian, al igual que el, era muy celoso con respecto a su hermana, lo cual Draco recordaba con orgullo, ya que el era igual con su esposa…

- SLYTHERIN!- grito el sombrero

La mesa de Slytherin aplaudió sonoramente, contentos por tener a una Malfoy en su casa… ella fue recibida como toda una Malfoy se merecía, según el punto de ver de Draco…

Los dos se sentían completamente orgullosos de sus hijos…

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginar que no los volvería a ver asta las vacaciones de navidad… todo ese tiempo su hogar estaría vació, no había mas gritos, ni risas, ni nada de eso de lo cual ella ya se había acostumbrado, volvería a estar silenciosa…

Al parecer Draco pudo comprender lo que ella estaba pensando por la abrazo con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla…

- se lo que sientes… pero sabíamos que algún día se tenían que ir…

- pero son mis hijos Draco… me duele dejarlos…- dijo con la voz entrecortada de los deseos de llorar

- a mi también me duele… pero piensa que estarán bien… tal como tu y yo estuvimos esos siete años de nuestras vida…

- los mejores años de mi vida…- susurro mas para ella que para el…

- sabes cual es el único beneficio de que nuestros hijos estén en Hogwarts?- pregunto juntando a Hermione mucho a el, asta quedar pegados

Hermione trato de pensar en alguno, pero en ese momento no podía pensar claramente, ya que Draco empezó a morderle suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja…

- cual?- pregunto cerrando los ojos, tratando de no dejarse llevar por las caricias de Draco, y que estas no tomaran control de ella… pero eso parecía imposible…

Draco susurro algo a su oído, que hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran violentamente…

- en… en la cocina?- pregunto insegura, sin dar crédito a lo que había oído…

- claro que si, no se tu, pero a mi se me hace excitante hacerte el amor en la cocina…- dijo acariciando a su esposa sobre su ropa

- pero… pero…- ella seguía sin reaccionar…

- ahora que están en Hogwarts tenemos toda la casa para nosotros solos…- seguia insistiendo

- pero los elfos!- trato de hacerlo reaccionar, pero por dentro estaba tan incitada a algo nuevo como el…

- les damos unos días libres…- resolvió fácilmente…

- Draco…- gimió Hermione mientras sentía como las manos de su esposo se escurrían por dentro de su falda, haciendo que ella viera doble…

- podemos empezar ahora mismo… por mi no hay problema…- sugirió Draco

Hermione se apoyo mas en Draco, ya que sentía que pronto caería si no se sostenía en algo, pero al hacerlo pudo sentir como Draco ya estaba excitado, lo que la sorprendió, pero a la misma vez la éxito a ella misma…

- sacare de aquí Draco…- le pidió gimiendo, sabiendo que no iba a soportar por demasiado tiempo…

Draco sonrió antes de tomarla por la cintura y saco de su bolsillo un pergamino, con la firma de Dumbledore, el mismo fue el que se los dio, de esa forma podían entrar y salir de Hogwarts, era la única forma en la que pudieron estar hay…

Hermione miro a sus hijos por última vez antes de que Draco rompiera el pergamino y desaparecieran…

- espero…- dijo pensando en voz alta- espero que sean felices...- dijo viendo como sus dos hijos se miraron el uno al otro y sonriéndose mutuamente- y que se cuiden mutuamente…

Fue lo único que dijo antes de que ambos desaparecieran… dejando las palabras en el aire… dejando a sus hijos en el lugar en donde ambos se conocieron y crecieron, en donde estudiaron, en donde pesaron las mayores de sus aventuras, en donde se odiaron, pero también se amaron con locura…

_FiN..._

_terminado y publicado en sabado 8 de octubre a las 11:44 de la noche!_

_bien, por fin llego el final! espero que a todos les aya gustado!_

_pero esperen un bonus! que ya solo me falta los ultimos detalles para subirlo!_

_muchas gracias a todas las que me apoyaron con este ff! encerio me gusto mucho! estoy muy entuciasmada con la respuesta que dio! ya que yo pense que a nadie le gustaria! encerio muchas gracias a todas por apoyarme con este ff!_

_y para todos aquellos que leen mi otro ff, un giro de 180º, me apena comentarles que no publicare por algun tiempo, ya que no tengo nada de inspiracion para ese ff, solo llevo como 10 paginas, pero apenas voz en el punto crucial! y tengo que tener mucho cuidado en lo que pongo! eso no significa que no lo seguire! solo que tardara mas en publicarse!_

_espero que me comprendan!_

_bueno, creo que es todo!  
_

_muchas gracias!_

_se despide su amiga Lesly Radcliffe!_


End file.
